Alternate Cliff Diving Scene
by bluefireruby
Summary: What if Jacob did not save Bella in time?


Bella parked her bike and rushed towards the cliff once she arrived on La Push beach. Bella planned on cliff diving there at the cliff. The reason why she wanted to go cliff diving is because, one it looked fun, two it was dangerous, and three so she could hear Edward's voice. Ever since she found out that she could have hallucinations of Edward she would put herself in dangerous situations that a person in their right mind would never do. Bella did not care as long as she could hear Edward's voice. The brunette finally arrived at her destination and observed the body of water below.

Jacob had told her not to go cliff diving by herself because of the danger of doing it alone. He told her he would go with her. Right now he was to busy protecting the town from the vampire Victoria. So Bella grew tired of waiting for him and went by herself. Jacob would be furious with her if he found out she went cliff diving without his supervision._'Bella...don't.'_Bella turned her head in the direction of the "voice" and her heart skipped a beat at the sight of her boyfriend"Edward" Bella whispered._'Don't be stupid Bella...turn back.'_said Edward. "No." Bella responded and she jumped.

Her body propelled down and breaking the surface of the water. She could feel the ice cold water sting her skin. _'Bella swim..back...to the shore.'_Edward told her. She did not need to be told twice. The dark haired girl submerged back up and took a mouthful of needed oxygen. She could taste salt in air. Before she could move, she was struck by a strong tide. Bella tried to swim only to be pushed back down by a strong current. Little did the naive girl know she was close to a riptide. Bella tried not to panic by just staying put.

Bella saw a flash of red in the distance. It looked like fire. _'Bella! Please hurry!'_the hallucination panicked. Bella wondered why the hallucinationwould panic at the sight of the fire like object. As it got nearer, she noticed there was a feminine face that the fire like object was attached to its head. Bella panicked as her mind realized with horror at who it was. Victoria with her fire red colored long hair and pale arms stretched out as she was swimming towards her. The horror stricken girl tried to swim away from the vengeful vampire but couldn't. She felt hands as cold as marble grasped her shoulders harshly. Bella began to struggle against the enraged vampire but it was no use. Victoria's vampire strength surpassed her puny human strength. The vampire's response was to this was she pushed the weak human deeper underwater. The frighten girl could feel her lungs burning at the lack of oxygen, so she began to thrash. Victoria the hurled Bella against the rocky cliff. The pain in her back flared and spread at the harsh contact. Victoria grabbed Bella's right arm and began to shake it violently. Her nails felt like glass shards cutting into her wrist. Suddenly there was a loud crack sound as Victoria twisted her wrist. Bella bit her tongue to avoid screaming. Without warning Victoria released her arm. She took this as her chance to swim away. Bella did not make it far because she felt sharp pain from her abdomen.

A copper taste fills her mouth as she feels something withdrawn itself from her body. As Bella's vision begins to unfocused and focus she noticed something swimming towards her. She thought it was Edward but realized it was Jacob. He then brown smudge then everything goes black.

**Jacob's POV**

The bloodsucker had put a hole in Bella's abdomen. I had to hurry up and get Bells to an hospital. I as we neared the shore I placed her on the ground and look at her. Her skin was paler than her normally pale skin, eyes a glassy brown, terror and shock could be seen in them. I noticed she was not breathing. I lowered my head to check her heart beat, even though I knew she was dead. I did not want to believe it. This was all that bloodsucking leech fault! If he had never come into Bella's life, she would still be alive! We could have...We could have been...We could...I let loose a pained scream. My inner wolf howled in pain with me at our loss of a friend...of our one and only love.

**AN: This story was stuck inside my head for so long I had lost track. At first it started off as an question "What would happen if Jacob was not there in time.". Hope you all enjoyed the story.**


End file.
